Breaking Point
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point and Artemis has hers. Apollo and her have a big fight after a lot of stress with Apollo being turned mortal. Apollo saying he had reached his breaking point. Artemis disappears in tears. Will Apollo see the truth? That she has breaking point?...ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped with Aspergers, Dyslexia, OCD, ADHD and a whole lot more so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Also when I come up with a story idea I can't stop myself from writing it down and posting it. I literally _can't_ sleep to I have written it down. So that is why there are so many stories.**

* * *

**Introduction**

Everyone has a breaking point and Artemis has hers. Apollo and her have a big fight after a lot of stress with Apollo being turned mortal. Apollo saying he had reached his breaking point. Artemis disappears in tears. Will Apollo see the truth? That she has breaking point?...

* * *

**Breaking Point**

* * *

Artemis had been stressed seeing how she watched her brother being turned mortal then go through all those trials. Nearly dying many, many times. Giving her a few heart attacks. She nearly went insane at all the stunts he pulled. She had even drunk some of Dionysus's God strength alcohol so she could cope with the nightmares she sometimes got and the ease her worry.

Now he was back and acting like nothing happened. Except for the fact his companion was made a god by the Fates because she got some Dryads worshipping her. Both her brother and Meg were near inseparable.

She restrained herself from having a go at him. But it didn't mean it didn't hurt that Apollo basically ignoring her and only said a couple of words at a time too her.

She didn't know how much longer she could hold back her frustration.

So she stayed away from Olympus for a few weeks to see if she could get control of herself before she did something she would regret. Because deep down she was glad Apollo was happy with Meg.

But now her father had called a council meeting so she would have to leave the Hunt and attend and that meant Apollo ignoring her or only say a few words too her.

She sighed she better get this over with. She flashed to Olympus having got Thalia to keep the girls in line till she got back. Which she admitted to Thalia might not be for a few days. She might need a drink after this meeting depending how Apollo treated her.

She sat on her Throne just observing everything. She didn't really feel like participating. She listened to everything but she didn't say anything.

But when the Council meeting was over she decides to try again.

"Apollo can I speak too you?" Artemis asks him

"Some other time", Apollo replies dismissively

Artemis felt her blood _boil_. She had, had enough of him dismissing her or ignoring her. All she wanted and needed was a little help. He had been so desperate to spend time with her he flirted with her Hunters but now he wasn't.

"NO NOT ANOTHER TIME I AM SICK AND TIRED OFF YOU IGNORING ME! WHAT HAVE I DONE TOO DESERVE THAT?" Artemis shouts getting all the Gods attention

The other Gods saw how Apollo had treated Artemis and had hoped it was only temporary. But they knew Artemis would explode at some point.

Apollo turns to her arching an eyebrow.

"What have you done?" he asks her

Everyone was confused by the why he would be asking her that question.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asks

"Well you asked what you have done to make me ignore you and my answer is you have done plenty to deserve to be ignored", Apollo replies

"What have I done? Name them?" Artemis asks confused

"Well you didn't help me out getting my punishment stopped. You left me injured and nearly dead when I was mortal. You ignored my pleas and prays for your help. You didn't even come to help friends. You only came to New Rome because of a Prophecy! You abandoned me Artemis and at the moment it had pissed me off and I can't even _look _at you at the moment! We are twins and you didn't EVEN CARE! I HAVE REACHED MY BREAKING POINT WITH YOU!" Apollo shouts before turning away from the shock crowd and walking off with Meg

Artemis was standing in shock. Along with everyone else. Nobody had heard the Sun God talk to his sister like that. And to see Artemis just standing there shock plastered on her face hurt everyone. But it was the silver tear that was running down her cheek that caught everyone's attention. It was the first TRUE tear the Moon Goddess had EVER let be seen.

"Artemis…", Hestia says softly to the hurt Moon Goddess.

She could feel Artemis hope break within her. She had felt the moment when everything crashed to her.

Aphrodite flinches at the utter heartbreak that was pouring from the Moon Goddess. She didn't tell anyone but she felt ALL types of love. And the love between the siblings had comforted her when other types of love got too much. Now she had _felt_ the _moment_ that the bond shattered. The moment when Artemis's heart literally broke no _shattered_ into a million pieces.

"Artemis…", Aphrodite whispers looking at her with sympathy, with her own tears falling.

Zeus flinched at the face of his daughter. This was HIS fault he had made sure Artemis couldn't interfere. He was the one with Ares to prevent her from going to his side. He was the cause of this mess. He made a bigger mess then fixing a small one. The tear falling down his daughters face was proof off how hurt she was as Artemis _never_ let tears fall.

"Daughter…", Zeus starts

All Artemis hears were ringing she wasn't hearing the words off her family. Anyway did she even have a family? All she heard was Apollo's words running through her mind. Breaking every part of her. She should have done more. She should have done more.

"I should have done more. I should have done more. I should…", Artemis repeats

"Artemis you couldn't off. Sister come on let us help you", Hermes tells her gently coming and laying a hand on her arm

She flinches violently away from Hermes which shocked everyone. She had never flinched like Hermes touch had burnt her.

Her eyes found their and they were _lifeless_. The words Apollo said to her had destroyed the Artemis they knew.

She just looks at them before she is enveloped in a flash of dull silver life. As Artemis fled the throne room.

Everyone was in shock at what had happened. But they NEEDED too do something.

"Everyone find Artemis. And when you find her don't let her out off your sights! And relay the message she is safe!" Zeus orders fear for his daughter in his heart

Everyone nods and flash out going to search for the distressed Moon Goddess…

* * *

Artemis rushes into her Temple and grabs a few things she needed to get out off here. Make sense of the words that were just thrown at her.

Picking up the items she needed she writes a note before looking at her Temple before flashing away. Away from Olympus. Away from Apollo. And hopefully away from the crushing pain that was now threatening to drive her under…

* * *

Hermes barges into Artemis Temple hoping she was here. Nobody had found her yet. He had only been in Artemis's Temple a few times but he saw tiny things missing.

"ARTEMIS!" Hermes calls frantically looking all over and noticing other things missing.

Suddenly he sees a piece of paper on the table. It was written in shaky writing with _tear_ stains on it.

_I have to get away._

_I can't stay here._

_I will finish breaking if I do._

_I must go away to fix myself._

_Ap…HIM may have reached HIS breaking point._

_But I have reached mine. I can't be here._

_If I stay I will go crazy. Even though I think I already am._

_I hope time away from Olympus will fix me._

_If anyone is even reading this then don't look for me. _

_I can't take anymore pain._

_-Artemis _

That sent Hermes into a panic. He NEEDED to call a meeting. NOW! Hermes flashes out of Artemis's Temple with the note and immediately calls the Council all BUT Apollo. He didn't deserve to know.

Everyone flashes in, in a second.

"Did you find her?" Aphrodite asks frantically

Everyone looked at her surprised at how emotional she was.

"No but I found this!" Hermes says holding up the note, "This is what it says…", Hermes reads the letter fast.

It was VERY fast but EVERYONE heard the words cleanly. They could read between the lines too. They realised that Apollo's words had a greater impact on her. Those words had_ destroyed_ and _shattered_ the Moon Goddess.

Aphrodite moans, "We need to find her!"

"What do you know Dite?" Hephaestus asks his wife.

"Artemis is not just feeling Apollo's abandonment. But she is feeling like she is _unlovable_ and it is all her fault it is this way", Aphrodite replies

"Are you sure?" Poseidon asks worriedly

"I feel ALL types of love so I am VERY sure. The bond between her and Apollo is normally so strong and filled with love. It was calming for me. But Apollo _shattered_ that. And it _shattered_ her feels towards all off us", Aphrodite replies

"She is right. I felt the moment the bond between us as a family shattered. The moment she stopped believing she had a family that cared", Hestia confirms looking teary eyed, "She has reached HER breaking point"

Zeus felt fear for his immortal daughter. She might be a Goddess. But even immortal Gods can die.

"Poseidon mass the seas search _every_ ocean and sea for her", Zeus orders his brother

Poseidon nods he was going to do that anyway.  
"Hades! Have your son search through the recently dead to see if they have seen her. And Hades…", Zeus starts looking at him

"What?" Hades asks

"Take to her deceased Hunters. They might know where she would have gone. Talk to Zoe Nightshade!" Zeus orders

Hades nods already planning on asking the Huntresses that had been in Artemis's life the longest if she knew off a special place Artemis may go.

"Hera alert the Amazons! Tell them to search everywhere. Tell Queen Hylla to drop everything and mass her women", Zeus orders

Hera nods even she was concerned.

"Demeter! Alert the Natural Spirits! The Satyrs and the Dryads! Tell them of this and rally them to search for Artemis with everything they have!" Zeus orders

Demeter nods not thinking about cereal for a change.

"Hestia alert the Hunters! I think nothing else needs to be said. Tell Thalia that she has _every_ resource at her disposal to find Artemis", Zeus orders

Hestia nods tears still in her eyes.

"Dionysus alert Camp Half-Blood! Get a Quest issued if you can. Tell Chiron of this and ask him arrange search parties. They have _every_ resource we can give at their disposal too", Zeus orders

Dionysus nods even he was worried.

"Ares go to Camp Jupiter. Alert Praetors Zhang and Levesque. Tell them the same as Dionysus is telling the Greeks!" Zeus orders

Ares nods already switching to Mars.

"Hermes! Go along ALL routes known to you all the secret ones. As I said ALL resources our at your disposal!" Zeus orders

Hermes nods his eyes filled with worry.

"Hephaestus go to Hecate ask her for a tracking spell or any help she can give. Tell her I will grant her requests she has asked for these last few centuries if she finds Artemis!" Zeus orders

Everyone's eyes widen at that. But Hephaestus nods.

"Athena! Search every _inch _of Artemis's Temple for a clue where she could be. And any theories you have give to us and we will follow them", Zeus orders

Athena nods her mind racing.

"Aphrodite slowly start to get others in Olympus on the lookout for her", Zeus orders

Aphrodite nods she was determined to find Artemis.

"I will get Ichnaea to see if she can track Artemis!" Zeus declares

"What about Apollo?" Athena asks

"We will deal with him later. If our searches turn up nothing _I _will speak to him as I should now. But Artemis is more important. FIND HER!" Zeus booms

Flashes went around the Throne Room as ALL the gods went to their assignments to find their lost daughter, sister and niece…

* * *

Days seemed to pass. Nobody had found the missing Moon Goddess. And the now dull shinning moon had them ALL concerned.

The Romans had massed every last man and woman and sent out convoys for the Goddess who had saved Rome. None were sleeping or resting. They were driven by the desire to find the one who saved them and help _her._

Queen Hylla had groups searching the docks and all know locations for demigods and Natural spirits searched. She had pulled in EVREY contact she had but nothing had turned up.

The Seas were in motion as word spread of Poseidon's degree. Triton had also joined the search with Amphitrite also helping.

The Dead were being questioned. Nico had been summoned the second Hades had got back to his palace. The situation was explained to Nico and Persephone. Nico immediately departed to search the recently dead. Persephone had rushed with Hades permission to join her mother in rallying the Natural Spirits. Hades had walked into Elysium and sort out the Hunters. He told them what had happened and asked for their assistance. But all he found out from Zoe that Artemis had a special place created for 'troubled' times. Zoe had never been there but she had been told by Artemis she had such a place.

The Dryads and Satyrs answered the call of Demeter and then Persephone. They rushed to find a _hint_ of her scent. News was spreading across the US that the Moon Goddess had disappeared.

The Hunters were frantic. Searching everywhere they could for their Mistress. Thalia pushing them to extremes even through it was not needed all of them feeling the need to find their Mistress fast. But more then once the younger Hunters had burst into tears at the thought of not finding her. But when the mood got too depressing Thalia with the help of Reyna rallied the Hunters again. Giving them hope. Even though they themselves were starting to feel down.

Camp Half-Blood had also been rallied to the cause. Will, Kayla, Austin and all the Apollo Campers desperate to find their Aunt. But when Dionysus went to Rachel for a Quest. Rachel just looked at him sadly and said, "I can see a thing. She is blocked too me. I am sorry but a Quest will not he issued. I am so, so sorry. But only the God of Prophecy himself could help you".

Now a week later there was still no sign off her. Everyone was searching but running out of ideas. As Athena had proposed Artemis might had gone to Delos. But a thorough search had proven that wrong.

Now they where running out of options and places to look. Now they knew they had only _one_ person left that could find her. It was time for Zeus to confront his son. And confess HE kept Artemis from him. And that nothing was her fault. This would be the first time Zeus would admit his wrong doing but he felt if they didn't find Artemis soon something might happen…

* * *

Apollo and Meg had spent the last week going to different places that Meg had never been too. Apollo had, had some time to cool off and _maybe_ he had been just a little too harsh on Artemis hut he had just reached a breaking point. And he needed to vent so he did.

But now he was back on Olympus something was off. The Minor Gods looked worried and stressed. Actually everyone seemed stressed.

Something had happened. But Apollo thought he would have been told if that was the case wouldn't he?

"What is going on?" Meg asks, "Since I have come here Olympus hasn't been like this"

"I don't know", Apollo replies

"Son we need to talk", a grave voice says from behind him

Apollo and Meg spin around and see Zeus who looked exhausted. Looking at them with _guilt_ in his eyes.

"Dad what…", Apollo starts

"Your Temple. Now", Zeus orders

Apollo nods and as they move to his Temple they see Minor Gods whispering to each other or coming up too Zeus saying, _'We are sorry. There is no sign of her'_.

He let Zeus into his Temple.

"What is wrong Pops?" Apollo asks cheerfully

"Apollo, your fight with Artemis last week has had consequences. And as much as I want to blame all you. The guilt lies with me too", Zeus tells her

Apollo's jaw drops at hearing his father say some of the blame was on him. But what blame?

"What…", Apollo starts

"Apollo your sister was _begging_ for me not to turn you mortal. I had to get Ares to knock her out for me too do it. As for her not aiding you that was also me. I stopped her at every turn. I had her confined to her Temple unable to leave. I ignored her begging me to let her help you. Son she NEVER once abandoned you. I know she watched you for the entire quest. She was WITH you _spiritually_. But _physically_ I was the one stopping her from coming to your aid…", Zeus explains everything

Apollo felt like he had been hit by a truck. Artemis had cared. She had _cared_. Oh god what had he done? He ignored her and was angry at her for something that was out off her control.  
"Where is she?" Apollo asks urgently

Zeus hands him the note.

"She is missing. The words you said to her were _her_ breaking point. Aphrodite felt her heart shatter. Hestia felt her sense off family shatter. Hades admits he sensed her _spirit_ seem to shatter. We SAW a silver _tear _fall from her eyes. Son we have massed everyone we can to find her. The Natural Spirits, the Dead, the Sea, the Immortals, the Demigods and Gods. But none have been able to. Dionysus even asked your Oracle for a quest which she said she couldn't give. She had been missing for a week and we fear for her. We have come too you now. Your Oracle made it sound like you are your sisters only hope. The only hope we have in finding her before something happens is you", Zeus tells him

Apollo was shocked. His sister. His sister could be…No that would not come to pass. He WOULD find her. He would grovel at her feet if he needed. He felt sick that his sister had been missing for a week. ANYTHING could have happened since then!

He felt Meg take his hand. Apollo now felt angry at his father.

"Get. Out", Apollo growls to his father

"Apo…", Zeus starts

"YOU DID THIS! I WILL ADMIT TO MY FAULT. BUT YOU STARTED IT!" Apollo yells in fury

"I won't deny it", Zeus replies

"I will look for her and I WILL find her. No matter what it takes", Apollo tells his father his eyes going dark in determination.

He WOULD find her. No. Matter. What. It. Takes…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

**This One-Shot will be followed soon with its Sequel called No Matter What It Takes**

Artemis/Apollo Stories

Apollo Gets Very Sick: One-Shot (Percy Jackson)

Blessing of the Moon: (Percy Jackson)

Breaking Point: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Bringing You Back: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Comfort From A Sister: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Grey Hairs, Worried Lines: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy Family: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Moon Lioness: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

My Rock, My Saviour: (Trials of Apollo)

Night Terrors: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nightmares: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nothing Is What It Appears: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Numb & Care: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Poisoned: (Trials of Apollo)

Poisoned (Apollo's Version): (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Recovery: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Sun Protector, Little Moon: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)


End file.
